Bons baisers de Terre du Milieu
by Fukan
Summary: Parce que les élans romantiques c'est bien mais que la grosse déconnade c'est quand même vachement mieux. Le tout autour de Legolas parce qu'il le vaut bien.


**Fandom :** Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

**Personnages: **Legolas et Gimli parce qu'ils le valent bien.

**Disclaimer :** Bah... Tout est aux héritiers de Tolkien.

C'est ma première publication sur ce fandom. Soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à commenter le style j'ai besoin de conseils.

Je cherche une béta assez exigeante côté style et à l'esprit dérangé.

Debout face à l'est Legolas regardait le soleil se lever sur le Rohan.

Le vent du sud faisait doucement onduler les hautes herbes en larges vagues. Le soleil, gros globe pourpre sur la ligne de l'horizon, parait plaine de mille reflets. Vaste masse mouvante, océan de verdure infini à l'écume d'or. L'elfe savourait en silence le spectacle de l'aurore sur le Riddermark.

Voilà qui changeait singulièrement de l'ambiance de la nuit.

Il y avait quelques jours à peine que l'armée du Roi était rentrée du Gouffre de Helm et une grande fête avait été organisée en l'honneur de leur victoire et des morts tombés aux combat.

_Comprendre par là que tous les rohirrims à des kilomètres à la ronde s'étaient trouver une excuse valable pour se réunir et boire comme des trous aux frais de Théoden._

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Les humains étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

_Pourquoi je me bats moi déjà ?_

Pas que les humains d'ailleurs, les nains aussi. Il ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur. En parlant de nains, il _lui_ avait en fin rabattu le caqué. Il avait proprement ma-ssa-cré à ce stupide concours de beuverie et devant de témoins. Le bonheur tient parfois à peu de chose, se dit-il en jubilant intérieurement.

Après ça il avait préféré se retirer, la sueur et les blagues salaces ça va bien trois minutes mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Décision salutaire quand on sait que la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu était un sous-entendu douteux d'Eomer sur l'honneur nain…

Les hurlements de Gimli avaient résonné à travers l'épais panneau de bois de la porte qu'il venait de refermer précipitamment. Comme diable une petite chose pouvait-elle avoir une telle capacité vocale ?

Enfin pour le moment la cité était plongée dans le silence caractéristique des lendemains de cuite. On entendait que le chant discret des oiseaux et …

- LEGOLLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS !

_Bordel mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Abattaient-les !_

Pas très princier comme réflexion tout ça…

De la terrasse du palais Eomer le hélait à grand renfort de gesticulations pour le moins ridicules. Il était un des rares hommes à ne pas avoir bu, on était quand même en temps de guerre. Il fallait bien que quelques uns se dévouent histoire qu'en cas d'attaque les orcs trouvent autre chose qu'une bande de loques ivres mortes.

Se résignant le blondinet sylvestre descendit de son perchoir (le seul arbre de la cité) pour le rejoindre. Tandis qu'il montait d'un pas aérien les marches du palais, il vit émerger de l'ombre de la grande salle ses deux compagnons de voyage et groupe hétéroclite de rohirrims. Même le roi, soutenu par sa nièce, était présent.

Tout ce beau monde le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une troisième tête. Avait-il raté quelque chose ? Il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'Eomer. Celui-ci ne pris même pas la peine de le saluer et se tourna vers le nain.

_La politesse se diluait dans l'alcool chez les edains ou quoi ?_

- Maître nain il me semble que c'est à vous.

_Mais de quoi diable parlait Eomer ?_

Aragorn posa une main charitable sur l'épaule du nain qui inspira un grand coup en fusillant du regard le Maréchal de la Marche. Puis il se dirigea la hache à la main vers lui de la démarche gracieuse et dynamique du nain en pleine gueule de bois que l'on force à prendre un bain.

_Gnééé ?_

Avec le manche de sa hache, le nain lui assena un coup sans délicatesse à l'arrière des genoux. Trop surpris pour réagir Legolas tomba à genoux face à lui.

?

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'en placer une Gimli l'agrippa par le devant de sa tunique et lui roula le patin du siècle.

_Black out total. Arrêt des circuits principaux. Passage sur le réseau de secours. Défection des réseaux de secours. _

Le nain le relâcha enfin, le laissant s'affaler lourdement sur ses fesses, sous le choc.

- J'ai tenu parole dresseur de chevaux. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de douter de la parole des miens. J'ai gagné mon pari.

Eomer ne se départit pas de son sourire, au contraire il s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Oui, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Aragorn ? Ils l'ont fait.

Deux paires d'yeux incrédules virent le rodeur lui lancer quelques pièces.

_L'enfoiré il n'avait pas osé ?_

La première flèche fendait l'air avant que la hache n'ai quitté la main du nain.

Alors verdict ? pour être honnête je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce texte mais bon, il faut bien se lancer un jour. Une petite review ?


End file.
